


our marriage is neither beginning or end

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	our marriage is neither beginning or end

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly fluff piece that Lilly and I talked about a million years ago and I finally got around to writing. Basically a drabble, and super sweet, so bring a toothbrush. Title from the poem Ever Increasing Circles by Helen Marsh.

“We should get married.”

They’re lying in bed; everyone else went to sleep ages ago, but they’d only just finished the ridiculous amount of paperwork that had accumulated on Phil’s desk. Melinda looks down at him where he’s got his head on her stomach, his chin resting on her hipbone, and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you asking me to marry you because you knocked me up and it's the noble thing to do?" she asks as his hand cups the barely-there swell of her abdomen, thumb brushing her skin and sending a shiver up her spine.

"I’m marrying you because I fell in love with you the moment I met you,” he replies honestly, and her breath catches a little at the genuine love in his eyes. “And maybe I’m trying to be a little noble.”

Melinda rolls her eyes before she tugs him up so he’s level with her, mouth pressing against his as she winds her ankle around his, letting his weight settle over hers. They kiss easily for a few minutes, Melinda breaking it with a soft sigh before she speaks. “If you can get the weekend away and don’t tell anyone, we can go get married. Somewhere warm, though. And no fuss.”

“You mean it?” he asks, pulling back to look at her, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, hand cupping her face. She looks at him, lips curling into a smile before she nods, threading her hand through his hair. “I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

“Okay _where_ have you been for the pas- _are those rings_?!”

Skye’s voice cracks at the end of her question, and both Phil and Melinda wince as they step down from the jet steps. Skye has her mouth open and she’s just staring at them, eyes darting between the slim gold bands gracing the ring fingers of their left hands. They weren’t ostentatious by any means; they had the date engraved on the inside of each, but other than that they were plain.

“You got _married_?” this time the noise that left Skye’s mouth could definitely be considered a shriek, and she looks between them for another moment before launching herself at Melinda when Phil nods. “I’m so happy it finally happened even though I’m _so_ mad at both of you for doing this without me. I can’t believe you guys went off and got married _without telling me_.”

“Remember to breathe, Skye,” Melinda reminds her when Skye lets go of her, throwing her arms around Phil’s neck to hug him.

“How can I breathe when my two favorite people in the whole world got _married_ this weekend?” Skye asks, and Melinda rolls her eyes while Phil chuckles lightly under his breath.

“Should we tell her?” Melinda asks, and Phil catches her gaze for a moment before he nods, lips curling into a smile as she slips her hand into his.

“Tell me what?” Skye asks, perking up and looking between them with excitement.

“We’re having a baby,” Phil answers simply, and Skye makes a strangled sound before she stops breathing, hair tumbling over her shoulders as her head bobs between the two of them.

“I think we killed her,” Melinda says mildly, amusement coloring her tone as Skye continues to gape at them, open-mouthed.

“Seriously?” Skye squeaks out finally, and when Melinda nods Skye hugs her again, squeezing her tightly as she grins into her shoulder. “So when are you making me a big sister?”

“Sometime in late October,” she answers, and Skye squeezes her even tighter.

“I’m honored to be the first person you told,” she says, beaming at Phil over Melinda’s shoulder. “But now you have to tell everyone else because there’s no way I’ll be able to shut up about this for the next six months.”

Phil chuckles under his breath, letting Skye tug him into the hug briefly before they all pull away, Skye leading them towards the entrance to the playground, where no doubt the rest of the team is waiting. He pauses, wrapping his fingers around Melinda’s wrist and tugging her against him, letting his fingers cup her cheek as he kisses her, catching her off-guard.

She kisses back after a moment, relaxing against him as her hand settles on his hip. She pulls back, looking up at him with a soft smile, eyebrows crinkling in confusion. “What was the for?”

“So you don’t totally kill me when I do this,” he answers, and she frowns slightly before he bends down, sweeping her up into his arms as she laughs, arms gripping his neck tightly. “Gotta carry my wife over the threshold, right?”

“You’re an idiot,” she says, rolling her eyes, but she’s got a smile on her face. She leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. “But I’m glad you’re my idiot husband.”

Skye groans ahead of them, and Phil laughs, looking up from his wife.

“Get used to it, kid.”


End file.
